Tomorrow
by sensitive touchdown
Summary: Short and angstfilled story, about how the passing of time sometimes leaves you behind. [RxS shounen ai]


**Tomorrow

* * *

**

Summary - Short and angst-filled story, about how the passing of time sometimes leaves you behind.

Warnings – Bad grammar, shounen- ai, dark themes.

Pairings – RikuSora

Disclaimer – I don't own that great song, I'm quoting, right under this thingy, and I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"_Sing me something soft,  
Sad and delicate,  
Or loud and out of key.  
Sing me anything.  
We're glad for what we've got.  
Done with what we've lost.  
Our whole lives laid out right in front of us."_

Straylight run – _Existentialism On Prom Night

* * *

_

Sometimes it's hard to find yourself you don't know where to search. It's hard to be yourself, if your whole existence is denied from the moment you were born. It is not easy to believe in yourself, and you'll eventually let go and just go with the flow. There is no meaning in the life. You'll eventually die, and you'll see that every thing you've done is in vain. Everything will fade away, sooner or later. You can't stop the flow of the time.

There is no justice in this world. Unfairness is the only thing I've faced this far on this pitiful planet.

Just look at that boy sitting in the corner… Crying over his empty life. Life has never been fair, and will probably never be. His brown eyes covering his numb eyes, as he keeps rubbing them, while sobbing quietly.

_Maybe today it'll be okay._

There was no turning back, or no second chances. There is only this moment. You can either hang onto it, or just let go.

"Sora."

But even in the darkest times, there will always be light.

"Sora, please… put that knife down."

The sharp object the brown-haired boy had been holding slowly fell from his grip, letting out a clinking noise, as it hit the floor. Red liquid was covering the floor, all around Sora, who stared at his arms.

To numb the mental pain, you need more pain. The sick satisfaction makes you forget this world, even for a little while. Cut the skin deeper, makes you forget that there is a tomorrow, you still have to face. And maybe… just maybe, the tomorrow will make it all go away.

"Sora, why are you doing this to yourself?"

Sora looked up at a silver-haired boy, with bright aqua-colored eyes. Perfection itself was standing right in front of him. The one, who was everything he could never be.

"Riku..." Sora whispered quietly, slowly lowering his arms on his lap. Even after accomplishing to numb the pain, he felt ashamed. The look he got from the other boy, made him feel so weak and stupid. Maybe it was because of his reckless actions, or maybe because he just hated himself so much.

Riku took few steps forward in the dark and cold room. He reached out his hand, to touch Sora, who was avoiding the eye contact. His usually happy looking eyes were now distant and hollow.

"Answer my question, Sora." Riku said, as he knelt down, placing his hand on Sora's shoulder.

Even if the other's words were so comforting and loving, it still didn't fill the emptiness in Sora's mind. Riku was so close, yet so far away beyond his reach. It hurt so much to be touched by someone, you loved so much, but you could never be with.

If you've already lost the sight of the correct path, there's nothing worth of living anymore. The righteous mind is easily corrupted by lies, sorrow and pain. Confusion and chaos are the only things filling the mind, as you get lost from which is right.

Sora frowned sadly and shook his head tiredly.

"I'm okay Riku."

_I'm always okay…_

"You're not fucking okay Sora!"

_The barriers are starting to weaken. Soon everyone can see who I really am._

"Sora, could you **look** at **me**?"

Sora lifted his eyes from the floor slowly. Looking at your savior's eyes can be hard, especially if you know that there is no feelings for you hidden inside of those mysterious eyes. There is no emotion, just a stare, which is trying to comfort you.

The brown-haired boy opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what to say. Riku was so close, and was leaning even closer and closer all of the time.

_Why are you doing this to me? Just let me go already…_

"Sora, you're really important to me. You're my best friend."

…_But that's not enough…Please, let me be something much more._

Dull light shone from between slightly parted curtains, making Riku's silver hair shine like a halo. All Sora wanted to do was wrap his arms around Riku and never let go.

"Riku… I'm sorry."

"For what?"

_For loving you too much…_

"For being like this."

You can't help your feelings. You can't control your heart, you can't make yourself fall in love with someone, or just stop loving. You can't kill the feeling of loneliness, if you can't be with the one you love the most.

Riku touched Sora's silky cheek gently. "Sora, please… Tell me what's wrong? Why I… I haven't noticed this before? How long you've been doing this?"

"Doing what…?" Sora asked lazily, fixing his eyes on the floor, "It's nothing special. It's nothing you should worry about. I'm okay."

Riku sighed heavily, as he glared at the blood on the floor. "There is something wrong, Sora! Where's the Sora, I used to know!"

Riku placed his hand on Sora's chest and tried to look into Sora's eyes, "I don't want you go through something like this Sora…"

Those words were so comforting and loving. Suddenly Sora started to feel dizzy. He fell towards Riku, who caught him with his strong arms.

"Riku, I lov…" But before Sora could finish his sentence, he passed out in Riku's arms.

* * *

"Those words, I never was able to tell you, Sora… How much I needed you, and how much I cared about you… Did you never understand how important to me you were?" Riku whispered into the cold and dark night. He looked down at a beautifully formed stone.

He knelt down and placed three white roses in front of the tombstone.

"Sora… I wish you were here with me. I'm so alone…" Riku said, and placed a simple kiss on the cold stone, where was written Sora's name. "Why did you have to go?"

Sometimes, even if you know that your love would be returned, you just can't say those three simple words. And before you notice, your time is up. You can't resurrect dead people. You can't reclaim something you've already lost.

Don't let your chance to pass you by. Hang on to it, and use it. Even if it makes you lose yourself, you always have tomorrow, which surely will fix you someday.

Maybe tomorrow, you'll be okay.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that probably made no sense, but I just wrote what I felt like writing. Umm… So, I hope it wasn't too stupid and was worth of reading. Pssst, reviews always makes me feel happy…

Oh yeah, sorry you've had to wait for so long for my updates. I'm trying to continue my stories but it's easier to say than do. xP

Well, hope to see you soon again.

Yea, and in case you didn't catch it, Sora died at the end of the story.


End file.
